


Dean Gets Sick

by professor_hartwin



Series: Sam's Little Boy [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Daddy!Sam, Fluff, Son!Dean, baby!dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor_hartwin/pseuds/professor_hartwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets sick and Sam has to take care of his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Gets Sick

Sam woke up at 2 in the morning to a whimpering Dean in his arms, sweating and crying.

"Hey, baby boy. What’s wrong? Look at daddy," Sam whispered, sitting up and turning on the bedside lamp.

Dean was curled up under the blanket, face pale and sweaty, cheeks bright red. His baby’s eyes were half closed and teary. Sam pressed his hand against Dean’s forehead to find him burning up.

"Awh, baby. Are you sick?"

Dean nodded, curling into Sam’s side.

"What hurts, baby? Can you tell daddy?"

Dean pointed to his throat, and then his head, and whimpered, tears rolling down his flushed cheeks. Dean was shivering, but Sam knew being wrapped up in those blankets weren’t helping his fever. Sam tried to stand, but Dean clung to him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Okay, baby. It’s okay. Daddy’s going to get you some medicine and a cool cloth for your head, okay?"

Reluctantly, Dean let go and nestled down into the pillows. Sam went to the bathroom and measured out a cup of cough syrup and a cup of fever reducer, and ran a washcloth under cold water. He came back to the bed, and placed the cloth on the table.

"Okay, baby, sit up. I need you to take this for me, okay?"

Sam put the fever reducer in his hand and Dean sniffed it, making a face. He tried to push it back into Sam’s hands, but Sam shook his head.

"Please take it for me, Dean. Daddy doesn’t like to see you sick, baby boy and this will help, okay?"

Dean sobbed, but drank down the medicine, coughing afterwards.

"Good boy. Just one more and then daddy will get you a cold Popsicle for your throat and we can watch cartoons, okay?"

Dean nodded, and quickly drank the cough medicine. Sam had to admit his little boy looked adorable. His cheeks were pink and his green eyes were bloodshot. His hair was sticking up in tiny spikes. Sam pressed a kiss to Dean’s nose.

"Good boy! I’ll go get that popsicle i promised you. Why don’t you lay down, and I’ll turn on the T.V for you."

Dean laid down, and Sam laid the cool cloth on his forehead. Sam quickly went to the fridge and grabbed Dean a popsicle- orange, his favorite. He unwrapped it, and put a paper towel around the bottom so when it started melting (like it always did) Dean’s hands wouldn’t get all sticky (like they always did.)

"Here you are, little prince," Sam said, crawling into bed and presenting Dean with the treat.

Dean smiled, and whispered out a raspy “Thanks daddy.”

Sam propped himself up against the headboard and let his baby crawl in his lap, laying his cheek against Sam’s chest. Dean sucked on the popsicle, eye’s glued to Scooby Dooplaying on the T.V. as his daddy scratched his head and rubbed his back.

"Feeling better, baby?" Sam asked when Dean handed him the stick of the popsicle.

Dean nodded and curled into Sam again. "Okay, baby. Try to get some sleep." Sam kissed Dean’s hair, and turned off the bedside lamp, T.V illuminating the room.

"Daddy loves you."


End file.
